Show Me Love
by Spikeworshiper
Summary: Seto X Joey. It another songfic! Joey's thoughts after Tristan catches them in bed.


**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!', although if I did, I'd love it. I also do not own the song 'Show Me Love' by T.A.T.U. -tear-

_

* * *

This was an accident  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling_

Everything had been going so well. I felt so happy with you, like a completely different person. If only Tristan hadn't walked in and ruined it. Now I'm a complete wreck, worrying what other people are going to think if he tells. When he tells.

_Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense_

You can't tell me that you're not sitting in that big room of yours, beneath the covers, wondering the same thing. I know you're worried. I could see it in your eyes as I ran to my car.

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around_

I know you think it's my fault this happened. After all, he's my friend, not yours. I don't blame you. Something will happen to someone, it can't be denied. Someone gets hurt no matter what my decision. On one hand, I can leave you and be accepted by my friends. On the other hand, I care about you so much. You've brought so much joy into my life.

_Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I  
Wish that you could show me love_

How I long for your arms to be around me once more. To feel the warmth of your body against mine. To see you again. To once again have your love.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door_

I keep looking there, waiting for you to somehow miraculously show up, to tell me that everything will be okay.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm up off the floor_

To take me into your arms. To kiss me all over and make up again. Being with you makes me feel safe. Safe from everything. Safe from myself.

_Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores_

I remember every moment we shared. From our first kiss to the last moments of pure bliss. Right before the door opened and the shock and the yelling and the confusion began.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more_

Thinking right now about the passion we shared together. We were made for each other, even though it took us awhile to realize it. It was as if our bodies were meant to interlock.

_Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplace occurrences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness_

You would show up where I was, saying that you had something for me. Or asking me and Yugi to try out a new invention. No one ever thought anything of it then. Now is a different story. They're probably piecing everything together right now. Like how I never would walk home after school with them.

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around_

This will change things between everyone. That's for sure. I doubt that even Tea can keep up the friendship thing after our secret is out.

_Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense_

I miss you like never before. I close my eyes and try to picture your face. Your icy blue eyes that would melt every time I would show up. Your brown hair that I would push out of your face over and over again.

_You play games, I play tricks  
Boys and boys, but you're the one  
Like a game of pick-up sticks  
Played by fucking lunatics_

I was always a ladies man, always attracted to girls. But then you came along and everything changed. Everything I once new faded away. We are kindred spirits.

_Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want  
Show me love, Show me love  
'Til I'm screaming for more_

I hear the door open and close behind me and I don't bother to look. Then I feel a touch that I have been longing for for so long, and I know that you are here with me. At last.


End file.
